Teddy, ¡feliz cumpleaños, hijo!
by Victoire Black
Summary: Una historia de escarpines, amor, cartas, y cumpleaños. Three-shot.
1. Escarpines en nueve meses

**Escarpines en nueve meses.**

Era una cálida mañana de Agosto en la casa de los Lupin, y el día no dejaba nada sobre qué desear, pero aún así, Nymphadora Tonks, ahora Lupin, caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, tratando de no dejarse dominar por el pánico, como jamás en su vida había hecho. Tenía que controlarse, si no, él se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Bueno, nada andaba mal, simplemente era que estaba nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que había estado desde que había entrado al Cuartel de Aurores, a decir verdad.

-Buenos días, amor -exclamó con una sonrisa en voz baja, para no delatarse demasiado, cuando su marido entró a la cocina y se sentó en la misma silla desvencijada en la cual se sentaba todos los días. Rutina.

-Buenos días, Dora -respondió él cansinamente. Hacía un par de noches había habido Luna Llena, y el hombre seguía agotado. No era lo mismo recuperarse de la transformación tranquilo en la casa de uno, que recuperarse en medio de hombres lobos salvajes, y misiones para la Orden.

-Este... tenía pensado en salir un rato hoy, no sé qué te parece -comenzó a hablar ella, sacando confianza en si misma sabe Merlín de dónde (o dónde había puesto la que normalmente tenía).

-Tonks -llamó Remus, mirándola como si estuviera incubando una extraña enfermedad-, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estamos en medio de una guerra?

-Sí, claro -sonrió aún más, y su marido rodó los ojos.

-¡No podemos salir sin autorización de la Orden, bien que lo sabes! Somos de los más buscados de la lista negra, no nos podemos arriesgar.

-¡Qué aguafiestas eres, Remus! Venga, solo por hoy.

-Eres increíble -resopló él-. ¿A las _peliaculas_ muggle?

-Películas, Rem, películas -resopló ella también.

-¿Y, qué dices? No pensarías que te iba a llevar al Callejón Diagon, Nymphadora -se asustó el hombre lobo. Hablando de su mujer, no había cosa que fuera imposible.

-El cine está perfecto, pero pensé que al menos podríamos ir a por un par de escarpines -suspiró la joven, y el hombre que tenía en frente apenas la miró, concentrado en "El Profeta", y su taza de café habitual.

-Pídele a Molly que te teja un par, no creo que se haga problema -le dijo distraído, y ella rió.

-No son para mi.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es que acaso no puede esperar?

-Sí, claro que puede esperar.

-¡¿Entonces?! -se exasperó él, levantando la vista del periódico y mirándola fijo. Definitivamente su mujer se estaba volviendo loca.

-Tenemos nueve meses para comprarlos -explicó en pocas palabras, torciendo la boca en un gesto que Remus no supo interpretar.

-¿Tenemos? No te entiendo.

-Tonto Remus Lupin, ¿es que acaso quieres que cuando nuestro hijo nazca ande descalzo? ¡Va a pescar un resfrío! -ante esto, Tonks volvió a sonreír, un poco más tranquila.

-¿Hijo? -todo color en su cara se esfumó. Si hubiera tenido un pergamino cerca, hasta se los habrían confundido-. ¿Un hijo, Dora? -y ante esto, un miedo que jamás se había apoderado de la metamorfomaga lo hizo. ¿Y si su marido no quería un hijo? ¿Si no la quería a ella como madre? ¿Si él mismo renegaba de ser padre?

Pero como siempre, Remus la sorprendió. Una sonrisa rejuvenecida afloró en su rostro, y abrazó a Tonks.

-Un hijo -confirmó ella, y volvió a sonreír.


	2. Querido Teddy

**"Querido Teddy..."**

"Querido Teddy:

Aunque apenas tengas 3 días de nacido, esta carta está preparada para el 2013, más específicamente el 30 de abril de 2013, tu cumpleaños. Sé que las anteriores 14 cartas las comenzamos igual, diciendo lo mismo, pero eso es lo que queremos, recordártelo al menos una vez al año, dado que no podemos hacerlo todos los días: te amamos.

¡Ya tienes 15 años! Ojalá pudiera ser partícipe de tu crecimiento, ver lo hermoso y grande que estás, pero la vida es así, y no hay nada más que hacer. Con tu padre nos costó mucho escribir esta carta en especial, las cosas están cada vez peor en nuestro mundo, no sabemos qué va a pasar, tenemos noticias confusas, alertas de una batalla, y no sabemos qué hacer. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos contigo toda la eternidad, abrazados los tres, siendo una familia feliz, pero sé que no va a poder ser.

Necesito ir a luchar, necesito luchar para derrotar a toda esa gente de alma oscura que nos está haciendo perder la luz del mundo, tengo miedo de que te pase algo a ti, hijo, y ese miedo me hace tener el alma destrozada. Tengo terror a que todas estas cartas sean en vano, pero no porque nosotros vivamos, sino porque el que no lo haga seas tú. ¡Ojalá hubieras nacido en una época más tranquila! Ojalá todo fuera más sencillo...

Lógicamente, si estás leyendo esto, es que nosotros no estamos ahí, pero a pesar de eso, necesitamos desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños (¡ya quince años!), el mejor de todos, y que los que vengan sean aún mejores. No tenemos seguridad alguna si tu abuela Andrómeda o tu padrino Harry van a seguir con vida para cuidarte como nosotros no lo pudimos hacer, pero ojalá que tengas una familia, que hayas tenido una infancia feliz, y que estés teniendo una adolescencia mucho mejor.

Sabemos que tienes edad suficiente como para entender todo lo que pasó durante la guerra, y por qué tu papá y yo tenemos que cumplir nuestra obligación, y deseamos ir a luchar, ir a plantarnos desde el lado de los buenos para erradicar el mal de una vez por toda. No es fácil, hijo, no. No es fácil luchar, pero es muchísimo más difícil imaginar una vida sin ti, o que tengas una vida sin nosotros. Se me parte el alma, pero no hay otra posibilidad. No quiero que vivas en guerra, que crezcas ocultándote por ser quien eres, que cuando llegue el momento tengas que luchar para defender a tus amigos... Yo quiero que seas un niño sano, feliz, que vivas una vida alegre y hermosa, y sobre todo, que no tengas plena conciencia de lo que es el mal hasta que seas mayor...

Tu padre acaba de recibir un llamado de la Orden, se está librando una batalla en este mismo momento, y va a ir a luchar, a defender nuestro mundo, a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para que crezcas, para que vivas. Esta batalla será la definitiva, lo sé. No tengo seguridad alguna de lo que va a pasar, ni quién va a ganar o perder, lo único que sé es que esta carta es la última que te llegará de nosotros. Lo lamento de todo corazón, Teddy, pero no hay más tiempo.

Ojalá que cuando despiertes por la mañana nos tengas a papá y a mi al lado de tu cuna, ojalá que este 30 de abril de 2013 nos tengas despertándote con el desayuno en la cama... Ojalá que todo esto sea un mal sueño dentro de muchos años.

Voy a seguir a tu padre, no me puedo resignar a dejarte en un mundo donde la crueldad abunda, y los malos triunfen. No pienso dejar que crezcas en la guerra, una guerra que ya bastante sufrimiento nos causó. Yo nací en medio de una guerra, y crecí oyendo historias que desde siempre deseé que se borraran de mi cabeza, que no se repitieran... Pero aquí estamos, una vez más, tratando de mejorar este mundo imposible. Todo terminará esta noche de mayo, y tú podrás ser feliz con o sin nosotros.

Sonríe mucho, hijo, y cuando mires al cielo, papá y yo te devolveremos la mirada. Sé feliz. Lamento no tener más palabras para tu próximo cumpleaños, pero confío en que tu sabrás lo que tengo para decirte.

Te ama con todo el corazón, y más aún, _mamá"._


	3. ¡Feliz día, mamá!

**¡Feliz día, mamá! **

Se conocía el camino de memoria, iba casi todos los días y podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. No se iba a perder caminando hacia el cementerio de Hogwarts. Era el día de la Madre, y aunque todos sus amigos se habían ido el sábado para pasarla con sus madres, él se había quedado: Nymphadora Lupin estaba allí, siempre con él, y él siempre con ella. La sentía cerca siempre, la amaba, la admiraba. Era su madre, y la muerte no le podía robar el sentirla cerca. Ya bastante que le había robado el tenerla físicamente.

Hacía casi dos semanas, el día de su cumpleaños, había leído una carta de su madre, la última, en la que se despedía para la batalla. Era el último momento que había pasado con él. Le dolía que no tuviera más cartas para entregarle por su próximo cumpleaños, porque la sentía un poco más cerca cada vez que leía sus palabras de cariño, pero entendía que ya era grande, que tenía que superarlo, y que a pesar de todo, siempre iba a estar ahí acompañándolo en todo momento.

Abrió la verja despacio, en silencio, y entró. Odiaba que hubieran tantas tumbas en ese cementerio, porque indicaba que más personas de las debidas habían fallecido durante las guerras. Sabía de memoria que a los caídos en la Primera Guerra Mágica los habían trasladado allí, para que descansaran junto a los de la Segunda, y también sabía que su propio padre estaba descansando al fin con sus amigos. Bah, con su amigo James. Sabía que el cuerpo de Sirius no había sido recuperado del Ministerio, y que no pensaban enterrar al traidor número uno de la historia junto a los héroes. Hasta un monumento Merodeador tenían. Lo llenaba de orgullo.

Su madre se encontraba a unos pasos de él, junto a su abuelo homónimo, Ted Tonks. Siempre le había llamado la atención la placa homenaje de su madre. Era mármol rosa chicle, que destacaba entre la maleza y tanta oscuridad, y dos simples palabras además de su nombre "Siempre contigo". Dos lágrimas salieron de su rostro, pero sonrió.

-Hola, mamá -dijo, y esperó sin saber muy bien qué. El viento soplaba a su alrededor, y lo oía como un murmullo lejano-. Te extraño, ¿lo sabes? Hoy es tu día, y no estás aquí para que te pueda abrazar y hacerte sentir la mejor mamá del mundo. Todo lo que tengo para decirte te lo digo todos los días, y entonces comencé a buscar un regalo que te gustara desde donde estás, y que no fuera lo mismo que hablamos todos los días. Aún estoy en cuarto año, y se supone que no aprendemos a crear flores de la nada hasta sexto, pero estuve practicando día y noche, solo por ti. Aquí tienes, mamá, espero que te guste -y dicho esto, movió la varita concentrándose, y un enorme ramo de flores apareció en la tierra frente a él. Sintió paz-. Te amo, mamá... -se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a irse-. Feliz día de las madres. Eres la mejor no importa qué haya pasado hace quince años.

Y con una sonrisa enorme, mientras tarareaba una canción de The Weird Sisters, se fue.


End file.
